The present invention relates to a pillow lifting device, particularly for beds and the like.
More particularly, the invention relates to a device for lifting a portion of the bed which can be either the mattress or the bedspring with the mattress rested thereon or only the pillow at the bedhead or at the foot of the bed.
Beds are currently known in which the pillow, or the end portion of the mattress where the head of the user is placed, can be lifted on command in a motorized manner so as to vary the inclination of said pillow.
This allows to choose at will the most appropriate resting position for comfort and for therapeutic purposes.
The proposed solution for lifting the pillow of a bed has a first rectangular fixed structure which can be placed below the pillow and to which a second rectangular structure is hinged at one end. The other end of the second rectangular structure is connected to the first fixed rectangular structure by means of a parallelogram-shaped element which causes the first and second rectangular structures to mutually overlap when it is in closed position. The opening movement of the parallelogram-shaped element lifts the second structure with respect to the first one.
A severe drawback related to the above embodiment can be found in the large amount of power required for pickup for the corresponding lifting of the second structure with respect to the first one.
This entails the need to use a high-power motor, with consequent obvious drawbacks in terms of costs, size, noise in operation and difficulty in implementation.